Friends to Lovers
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Two boys, Friends, studying at Hogwarts. They're the only two in their house in their year, but time takes it's toll on their relationship. PercyOliver shounenai


**_Friends To Loves: The Change_**

**_Percy Weasley Loves Oliver Wood_**

**_PWOW_**

**_Shounen-ai_**

Summary: Two boys, friends, face life together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They're the only two in their year to be put into the house of Gryffindor but there's only one problem.. Time takes it's toll on everyone

They started off as two normal, heterosexual boys. Percy Weasley was your average over achieving nerd from a large family in the countryside. Oliver Wood was an overachieving sporting fanatic, an only child, complete opposites and on first impression the most unlikely couple. The sorting hat, however, had seen what others hadn't. There were ways in which the two were opposites, one sporty, one academic, one used to silence and one longing for silence. The similarities proved to count much more though in the relationship. Both showed determination, neither would ever quit until they found completion, both caring and both totally misunderstood. Percy looked out for the whole student body as though they were his siblings, even the pain in the arse Slytherins. Oliver looked out for the younger Gryffindors as well as his beloved quidditch team and dorm-mate, Percy.

In their first five years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry their relationship was rocky. The first year saw them quickly becoming the best of friends whilst they drifted in the second. Oliver discovered he liked hanging around the other members of the quidditch team, including Charlie Weasley, the younger of Percy's two elder brothers. Percy drifted for a while before deciding he wanted to be like Bill, the eldest Weasley child. Charlie tried to include Percy, but it was so hard when he couldn't get either of the two second years to stay in the same room for more then five minutes when they were both awake. When he left he suggested Oliver spoke to Percy, maybe they'd be able to keep track of each other through the third eldest brother. He hoped it would at least give them _something _to talk about.

From their third year the relationship between the two escalated to what it once had been and it was almost as if they'd never stopped being friends, almost. However, they were thirteen and fourteen, hormones were beginning to take their tolls on the two boys and they were starting to change and grow hair, even become moodier and of course, self-conscious, aware of other bodies and.. Well… became typical teenage boys. They were beginning to change, loose baby fat and grow muscles, limbs grew, hair grew, bones thickened and their facial features were beginning to become more defined, masculine. They were becoming men, slowly. The hormones made them blush around each other and something between them changed that year. Oliver realized he liked a certain red haired boy with blue eyes, freckles and thick glasses. Percy realized he was just attracted to boys in general, although Oliver Wood with the thick muscles, large brown eyes and chestnut hair did strike a particular fancy with him, stood out much more then any of the others like Marcus Flint or Luke Pucey.

Returning to begin their sixth year after the Summer Holiday showed a dramatic change between the two. It was more obvious and shocking, but it seemed so natural and inevitable. After a while many wondered how they'd never noticed it. The previous year had seen blushes and smiles that were uncontrollable yet so obvious. There was depression when the dynamic duo were apart and the first thing said, rather then "Hello" was usually a question of the where-abouts of their counterpart. Percy's younger brothers, Fred and George, often made jokes about fitting them both with tracking devices or walkie talkies. Oliver suggested that they sleep in shifts from then on, convince that the twins would spell them

During the middle of the night. Percy never admitted it but he too was scared because you couldn't put anything past the twins.

But things really had changed that summer during their fifth and sixth year. No one knew how, not even the twins. The relationship itself was rather private. Public displays of affection were rarely seen and at the most involved a short peck to the neck, hair, forehead or cheek, they wanted to keep the relationship discreet and precious, something that couldn't be ruined by Slytherin taunts, thus avoided lip contact… mostly… well except for the time Gryffindor won the house cup AND Quidditch cup. Many were envious, most kept quiet. The few that didn't like the relationship kept it to themselves because everyone seemed to adore the two. The only real stick they got about the relationship was from Slytherins and even then only the most brave would comment as they had three other houses to defend themselves against. The Hufflepuff girls, whilst not really that talented, sure were good when it came to fighting to defend the honors of Mr Weasley and Wood.

It turned out though that they really were a good match as they complemented each other in the best of ways. Oliver brought out the best in Percy and Percy did likewise for Oliver. The fact that they were rarely affectionate in public didn't hinder the relationship either as it was obvious upon glancing that the two were absolutely besotted with each other. There was something in their eyes and the way they behaved with and without each other that made the bond between them obviously special. Percy in results learnt to become more relaxed and social whilst in return, Oliver's grades and general knowledge outside sports escalated and he was much more fluent when faced by the press or figures of high authority and class.

They didn't move in together at first after leaving Hogwarts. They stayed at home until the faithful day that Percy was disowned somewhat by his family. Oliver had insisted that they bought a house outside a small village in Yorkshire called Hornsea. It worked out that it was perfectly half way between London for Percy and Puddlemere for Oliver. Both families adored the two boys for the most part, that was why they were desperate to take Percy back a few years later when things had settled down. The proof was when Charlie and Bill both told the two young men, the Weasley- Woods, that they envious of them as whilst they were a loving couple, they still had that great friendship that they'd started with and built from. They were the _perfect couple_ for all to see.

* * *

Meg's Notes: So, I apologise for it taking me soooo long to get back into writing. Well, I had a sudden strike of inspiration with this one, I wrote a short story about That Summer in which they got together, it's brief but to the point and a little sweet. I hope you all like this :)


End file.
